Confessions in the Strawberry Fields
by Biffy Slayer
Summary: After the defeat of Gaea, the seven return home to find that Nico, Reyna, and Hedge succeeded in their own quest. During a celebration for their win, Nico and Percy talk and learn that some things will come along with time. Suck at summaries, but I hope you like the story! Please give it a chance! Also leave a review telling me strong and weak points to make me better! One-Shot!


**Hello everyone! Damn, it's been awhile since I last wrote ANYTHING! If you don't know me, maybe check out my other two stories, that is if you know anything about them. Thanks! Here's the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY IDEA. PERCY JACKSON'S UNIVERSE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN! I DON'T OWN IT AT ALL!**

* * *

_'__I had a crush on Percy. That's the truth. That's the big secret'_

Those words kept running through Nico's head. How could he have been so stupid? He knew Jason was there and he could've just kept his mouth shut. But no, Cupid had to be a dick and basically force Nico into admitting his crush on the sea-green eyed, son of Poseidon.

"Hey Nico, you doing okay?" A voice behind Nico pulled him out of his thoughts, and upon turning around, he saw that Jason had found his hiding space.

The Argo II and those on it had won the war with Gaea. Who would've guessed that Gaea's own oath to cause mayhem would've been her own down fall? All seven heroes made it back home with the worst injury being broken ribs. When arriving home to Camp Half-Blood, the seven had found that Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge had made it back to camp with the Athena Parthenos and stopped the war between the Greeks and Romans, though tension was still a bit high between them.

Nico behind Jason, towards the bonfire where Percy and Annabeth were talking. Jason followed Nico's gaze and immediately grimaced.

"Hey dude, don't worry about him right now. I mean, we won the war! Why don't you take a break from your usual scowling and celebrate with me, Piper, and Hazel. I know your sister's been wanting to see you," Jason said. He grabbed Nico before he could protest and dragged him off towards Piper and Hazel were laughing together.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Nico yelled at Jason, causing people to look at them. Nico continued to struggle in Jason's grasp, and almost got away. However, the son of Jupiter was having none of it and picked Nico up, throwing him on his shoulder. Around them, other campers both Roman and Greek sniggered at the sight of the ever intimidating son of Hades being thrown around like a ragdoll.

"JASON! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! I WILL KILL YOU!" demanded Nico, furious.

"No you won't" Jason replied. As he continued to be carried, Nico pounded his fists against Jason's back while kicking his legs in a temper-tantrum sort of way. In the midst of his childishness, Nico didn't even see Percy run up to them.

"Hey Grace, what are you doing to Nico?" the son of Poseidon asked, amused. Nico stopped what he was doing and blushed in embarrassment. Why did Percy decide that now of all times was a good idea to come talk? Hadn't Nico had enough heartbreak?

"Oh just bringing him out of his gloomy and moody shell. He's being difficult for some reason," Jason joked. Growling, Nico elbowed him in the back of the head. Stopping, Jason yelled,

"Ow!"

"You deserved it, asshole. Now put me down!"

"Not with that attitude!" Jason said with a grin. However, Jason did pick Nico up off his shoulder, only to throw him into Percy's arms.

"JASON!" yelled Nico. His face was flushed completely red and he could help but notice the way Percy was holding him. He wanted to run away as much as he wanted to stay where he was.

"Want me to keep him here while you run, dude?" Percy asked Jason, his grip subconsciously tightening on Nico's smaller form.

"Please," and with that, Jason ran off towards Piper and Hazel, both of whom had begun to walk towards the beach.

After making sure Jason was a safe distance away, Percy set Nico down.

"Hey, can we talk?" Percy asked Nico.

"Uh, sure"

Together, Percy and Nico walked to the strawberry fields and found a spot to sit down. Because of the celebration, the only places that no one went to were the Big House and the strawberry fields. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Percy spoke up.

"So, uh, Annabeth and I broke up."

Nico was shocked, and a little hopeful. Why would the golden couple, the two who had literally been to Tartarus and back, break up?

"I know your probably wondering why…well, we just weren't really a couple. I mean yeah, we would do couple things together like kiss and say loving things to each other, but that was really more because we were always scared of losing the other. Funny how the one thing keeping us together, was the thought of being apart. I think we were always more like brother and sister than we were lovers."

"So, you decided to break up?" Stupid question, but he was nervous.

Percy laughed a little and said, "Yeah, we broke up. But enough about that. You know the reason I wanted to talk to you was to apologize. I've hurt you a lot in the past. What with your sister and not trusting you."

Nico wanted to laugh. If Percy really knew how much he hurt Nico, he would be crushed.

"I know you must hate me," Percy continued," but I just had to tell you I was sorry."

Wait, what? Why would Nico hate him? Sure they've had trouble in the past, but nothing to make him truly hate Percy.

"I don't hate you," Nico said quietly. Percy looked at him, shocked.

"But, then why else would you be so distant and cold toward me?"

"I-I can't really explain…" Nico trailed off.

"But I haven't done anything but make your life harder. If I hadn't interfered with the quest to save Artemis, your sister would still be here! Even if-"

Percy was cut off from his next sentence by a pair of lips covering his own. They were soft, like Annabeth's, but they also seemed to not know exactly what they were doing. Percy closed his eyes as he pulled Nico into his chest, kissing him deeper. Before either could go any farther, Nico pulled back.

"What are you doing? You just broke up with Annabeth and I don't think you really feel the same way about me."

"Your right, I don't feel the same, but that doesn't mean I won't. I've hurt you too much in the past and now I can see that I've hurt you more than I realized. I may not like you romantically but that doesn't mean I won't give you a chance," Percy told him, his eyes looking straight into Nico's.

"O-okay…" Nico stuttered.

Percy stood up and offered Nico his hand. They both started to walk back out towards the celebration, hand in hand. Neither were sure where exactly they stood in their relationship, or if that's what it really was. However, both knew that there was definitely something there, and that thought alone made them smile.

* * *

**Wow…it's been awhile! I am really rusty, but I really hope you like this! Thanks for reading and please leave a review of this! It would really help me out in the future!**

**-Biffy Slayer**


End file.
